Recovering Broken Fragments
by blankdreamer-13
Summary: Not all relationships work out. But when they don't, what happens to the pieces left behind? AU, Roxas/Naminé


A/N: I'm writing this for someone. I still have something else to finish up for my other fic, but I guess it can't be helped. I wouldn't be able to concentrate unless I get this out anyway.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.

* * *

**Recovering Broken Fragments**

The everlasting twilight of Twilight Town was one of its greatest mysteries and wonders. Many had always wondered about it, why the sun would never really rise past the horizon, staying just out of sight in the day, disappearing only to darkness in the night.

And one of the best place to appreciate this wonder was from the station clocktower. A young man was sitting there at the moment, his blonde hair being accented by the golden rays. Though he appeared to be reading a pocketbook, his eyes were glazed over, not following the text.

Roxas pulled his earphones out of his head. He looked up from the book he was sort of reading, gazing at the light which shone from beyond the horizon and breathed a deep sigh. It wasn't working as well as he thought it would. The spot on top of the station tower was the place he went to relax, and the book and music were supposed to help too. The only other way he knew to relax himself was to walk in the rain, but even if the situation allowed it, he supposed it still wouldn't help.

He supposed it was strange, for him to be worried over such a thing. That he was so stressed and confused over something that shouldn't be a problem: Naminé. He and Naminé had been dating for over a year now, and even before that, they had been close friends for years. But now, things felt so different. Recently, there's been some sort of gap between them. They hardly ever met anymore, and she didn't contact him as much as before either. He supposed it was understandable, being college freshmen and all, but he kept on hearing about how Kairi, Selphie, and Olette always had time to hang out with her. And even when they did manage to talk, there was something different in the way she talked to him, in the was she smiled at him, in the way she looked at him. He didn't know what it was, but nevertheless, it scared and worried him.

Of course, he did talk to her about it. His eyebrows furrowed as he thought back on that event.

--

_"Naminé?"_

_They were in the library, working on their respective workload that their professors had assigned to them. She glanced up from her work and saw Roxas' serious face._

_"Hm? What is it?"_

_Roxas had to give himself a little push to keep talking. He was never comfortable speaking about this stuff, but he knew he had to talk about it. "Er, listen, I just wanted to ask whether there's something wrong... you know, with us?"_

_She raised an eyebrow questioningly. "No, not really. It's just that we're not able to talk as much as we used to."_

_"Oh..." He honestly didn't know how to respond. He had hoped she had noticed something too, and that the two of them would continue the discussion from there. But apparently, she really didn't see anything strange about their current situation. He looked at Naminé, who had once again resumed her schoolwork. He was suddenly reminded of high school, of how he and Naminé had spent much time chatting happily together in the library as they did their homework._

_"Naminé?"_

_"Hm?" She didn't look up this time._

_"Well, can I ask if..." He paused thinking over what he was about to ask. He smiled gently. "No, never mind."_

_She looked up this time. "Why? What is it?"_

_"I was about to ask if your feelings for me are fading or something like that. But I just realized that your answer doesn't matter." He smiled even wider at her. "Because no matter what, I'll always do everything I can to win your heart."_

_As soon as he said it, he felt his face heat up in embarrassment. Seriously, how could he say something so cheesy? But then he saw the corners of her lips curl up into a small smile. She opened her mouth to speak._

_"Naminé!"_

_We both turned to see Olette waving from the entrance. Naminé waved back and quickly gathered her things._

_"Sorry, Roxas. I gotta go now. I'll see you soon, 'kay?"_

_Roxas gave her the best smile he could. "Yeah..."_

--

Roxas sighed again. He felt fine for a few weeks after that incident. He treasured every moment they had together as much as he could. He ignored the unconscious feelings of doubt, letting them dissolve into the back of his mind. But as more and more days passed, he could feel it surfacing again.

He truly wanted to trust all of her words, to accept everything she said without question, no matter what the situation, no matter what others might say. But no matter how many times he beat down those feelings of doubt, they kept resurfacing.

Loud ringing erupted from his pocket. Roxas reached in and pulled out his cellphone, taking a look at the screen to see who the caller was.

"Sora..." Placing the phone to his ear, he answered the call. "Hello?"

"Roxas, where are you? You've been gone since lunch." Roxas was about to give an excuse when a train rumbled by the station. "The station tower again, huh?"

"...Yeah." Roxas didn't have to explain. Sora knew that he only went there to take his mind off things.

"Well, get back soon, alright?"

"Sure, I'm on my way." Roxas ended the call, putting the cellphone back in his pocket. After one last glance at the orange sky, he gathered his things and left.

--

Roxas pushed open the door to his house, stepping in. Since his house was pretty close to the university, he and his twin brother Sora didn't stay in the dorm like the majority of the students.

"I'm home," he announced.

"Hey, Roxas." Sora greeted him from the dining table, finishing up his dinner. "Mom and Dad are out, so I got take-out. You okay with chinese? Then again, you eat anything don't you?"

Roxas smiled weakly, nodding in assent. He went over to the table and sat down, pulling the box of chinese food toward him.

"So, you were there since lunch?"

He glanced up, seeing Sora's concerned eyes. He took out the chopsticks and began eating before mumbling in assent.

"You know you've got to say something to her."

Roxas took his time swallowing his food before replying. "I already have. Weeks ago."

"And yet you're still like this. You go to the station tower nearly everday now to cool off. It means nothing's been solved and you have to talk it over again."

Roxas felt a touch of irritation. He hated being lectured by people because it was almost always something he already knew about. He knew that he should probably talk with Naminé, but he really wanted to trust her. He wanted to trust what she said, that nothing was wrong between them.

"We've talked it over before," Roxas said shortly. "The problem is that I'm probably too attatched to Naminé, that's all. It's my problem to fix, not ours."

"Listen, Roxas." He looked up to Sora's face turn serious, a very rare expression for him. "Don't you think you're just hurting yourself? You keep on bending over, believing that these things are your fault. But there are two of you in this relationship, and it should take two of you to fix it."

"But--"

"Naminé is human, Roxas. She can make mistakes. Why won't you consider the possibility that she might be the one who's wrong? That there is something wrong between you two even though she thinks there isn't?"

Roxas had simply continued eating in silence. He didn't like it, but Sora was actually making some sense in his own way. That was why he had nothing to answer.

"Well, just think about it," Sora said simply. "I'll start tidying up."

Roxas put down the chopsticks and went up the stairs, going into the room he shared with Sora. The room was dark, for the glow of twilight was gone and replaced by night. He stepped over the mess of their room and dropped himself on his bed. He breathed a deep sigh before pulling out his cellphone, dialing a number he had memorized by heart.

"Hey, can I see you tomorrow?"

--

Roxas was waiting in front of one of the university's math building. He was quite early; he supposed he wasn't able contain his anxiety as well as he could and ended up coming as soon as he was free.

Students finally came forth from the building. Roxas watched the crowd for a certain blonde head of hair. He finally found her, wearing a fitting green shirt and jeans and carrying her shoulder bag. He waved at her, smiling. It had been some time since he had last spent time with her.

"Hi, Naminé."

"Hey, Roxas. You wanted to see me about something?"

"Yeah... C'mon, I'll walk you to your next class."

The two of them walked together in silence. Roxas deliberately tried to steer Naminé through a more deserted path. He already felt weird for what he was about to say, he didn't have to make it any harder for himself.

"Hey, Naminé?"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry that I have to ask you again, but... are things really okay between us?"

He looked straight at Naminé, and she looked straight back at him. They both broke contact at the same time, looking forward.

"Actually, there is something..."

Roxas stayed silent, keeping his gaze forward. He could feel what was coming next.

"You remember how we were before, especially when we started dating? We always wanted to see each other, be with each other. I don't think there was a day we didn't hear from the other. I remember if you didn't reply to a text message, I would get so worried, thinking that maybe you were mad or in accident or something.

"But now... I don't know... it's not that I don't like you anymore... it's just that, that want to always be with you isn't there anymore... and then there's my academics... I don't think I can keep up a relationship like this..."

Roxas just nodded. He could feel a stinging sensation at the corners of his eyes, but he didn't cry and kept a straight face. Despite what many people say that it takes a strong man to cry, he honestly felt so vulnerable when he did, which was why he always stopped himself from doing so.

He could feel her turn to face him. "I'm really sorry, Roxas, but I hope you understand."

Actually, he didn't understand. She didn't really want to be with him anymore? Was that a nice way of saying she wasn't interested anymore? Had he done something? Had he not done something? And the academics, they had academics in high school didn't they? That didn't seem to bother them much. In fact, Roxas couldn't count the number of times they had helped each other in school requirements.

He didn't understand, yet for some reason, he couldn't voice out his disagreement. "...Yeah, I understand..."

She smiled weakly. "Besides, just because we're not dating doesn't mean we won't speak to each other anymore, right? We're still friends, aren't we?"

Roxas turned to face her, giving her the best smile he could at the moment.

"Yeah."

--

Roxas got off his skateboard as he stepped on the front porch of his house, staggering to the door. He had nearly gotten run over twice on the way home. Thinking and skateboards weren't that great a combination.

"I'm home," he said, pushing the door open.

"Roxas! Buddy!" He felt himself get pulled into a headlock and knuckles being drilled into his head. He didn't have to check who it was.

"Hey, Axel," he greeted.

Axel released him from the headlock, pushing him a bit. "Hey, is that the way to greet your best bud who you haven't seen in a whole month?"

Roxas smiled weakly. "I dunno, I could have gone without you for a couple more." Well, at least he could still joke in his state.

Axel grinned. "Touché." He looked over Roxas again and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Aw, man... just my luck. I had to visit when you've got something bothering you. Well, let's hear it. Take a seat."

"You're offering me a seat in my own house?" Roxas asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Look's like it might not be as bad as I thought," Axel joked. "Just take a seat."

"Who let you in anyway?"

"Sora. Kairi's here too. Come to think of it, let's have this conversation with them. I'm not that good at these heart to heart moments."

He pushed Roxas into the dining room, where he found Sora and Kairi chatting together happily. But when they glanced at Roxas, they could already feel something was wrong.

"Sit," Axel ordered. Roxas didn't see any point in resisting so he just did as he was told. "Alright, now spill. What happened?"

Roxas sighed. Did he have to get this conversation so soon?

"What happened with Naminé?" Sora asked.

Roxas looked up, trying to appear as nonchalant as he could. "We broke up."

"What?!" Kairi exclaimed. "Why?!"

"I dunno... she was saying something about how the feeling of wanting to be with me is gone, and how she wanted to focus on her academics." It was getting harder to appear as if it didn't bother him.

"And then?" Axel asked.

"Then she asked me if I understood, I nodded, and she said that we would still be friends and stuff."

It was quiet at the table for a while. Roxas looked up to see their faces, and saw that they struggling to think of what to say next.

"So what now?" Kairi asked.

"What do you mean 'what now'?"

"Well, you did say that you were going to do everything to win her heart no matter what," Sora said.

"You said that, Roxas?" Axel asked, choking down a laugh. "Really romantic, man."

Roxas shot Axel a glare, shutting him up. "How do you even know about that?"

"Kairi told me."

"Naminé told me," Kairi said automatically.

"Fine," Roxas admitted. "I did say that, but does she even want me do it?"

"You're asking the wrong question, Roxas," Kairi said gently. "Do _you_ still want to go after Naminé, despite what happened?"

Roxas looked down, trying to sort through his feelings. He knew that he still truly wanted to be with Naminé, despite what happened, despite the obstacles. "...Yeah."

Axel crossed his arms. "I say forget it and leave her."

Kairi definitely took offense. "Axel!"

"What? Yeah, I know that the girl has been one of his closest friend since way back when and all that, but I'm thinking about Roxas here. Let me just set a few things straight: Roxas, how long has this been going on?"

"I dunno, since the start of the semester?"

"What?! That's like four months ago! Have you ever talked to her about it before now?"

"Yeah, a few weeks ago."

"And what did she say?"

"That nothing was wrong between us."

Axel rolled his eyes. "And you just believed her. And you were the one who asked to meet you today?"

"Yeah."

He sighed. "You're such a love-sick moron. Listen, I won't stop you from being friends with her, but I say don't chase her anymore."

Kairi was indignant. Naminé was one of her best friends after all. "Why not?!"

Axel stood up, refusing to back down from his decision. "From what I got, this has been happening for a long time now, and my buddy here's been having a hard time for it. While it seems Naminé didn't seem to be that troubled at all. And then he even just believed her when she said nothing was wrong, and put up with whatever he felt.

"But what really gets to me is the fact that she seemed to know how she felt before Roxas asked to talk to her again. How long would she have waited before she set Roxas straight? Would she even have told him? Would she just wait until _maybe_ Roxas gave up on it, after suffering a relationship like that for how many more months?!"

Everyone at the table was silent. Kairi still had that fierce look in her eyes, but didn't know what to say. No one did.

"All I can say," he continued, "is that we're lucky Roxas asked her about it and got out of it before things got much worse for him. If she wants to end what they have, then let it end."

It seemed like Kairi couldn't say anything to Axel, so she turned to Roxas. "Roxas, are you really gonna let it end this way? Don't you think you might regret it?"

"Why the heck would he? Don't you think he's had--"

"Axel, just be quiet and let her say her part," Sora interrupted. He was being strangely mature today.

Kairi continued, "I know how much you hate backing down, Roxas. And I know how much you hate breaking your word. You might not have known it, but you promised yourself that you would do everything to fight for Naminé."

Roxas spoke up, "That's why I asked, what if she doesn't want me--"

"And that's why I answered: what matters is what you want to do. If you want to just give up, fine, I won't stop you. I'm just saying you'll probably regret it. Don't you want to try, so that you can at least say you did everything you could?"

Roxas looked down. His hands were clenched into tight fists. It was so confusing. Everyone was making sense, and yet everyone wasn't agreeing with each other. How was he supposed to decide like this? Which was the right choice?

Sora spoke up, seeing his twin's dillemma. "Roxas, I know it's confusing, but you shouldn't concern yourself with which is the right thing to do. One path might not even be better than the other." Sora smiled. "Just follow your heart."

Roxas couldn't help but laugh when he heard that, despite the situation. "Sora, you say that about everything. You said that when we were choosing universities. You even said that when I asked you what flavor Pocky I should buy."

Sora huffed, but he was happy to see his brother smiling. "That's because 'follow your heart' is the best advice anyone can give."

Roxas smiled. He felt a bit better, but he still had to decide. Axel, seeing his expression lighten, sighed in exasperation.

"Fine, I guess all I can really do is give my suggestion." He stood up, clapping a hand to Roxas' shoulder. "I gotta go. Go ahead and do what you want, follow your heart and stuff." He smiled, ruffling Roxas' spiky hair. "Just make sure you take care of yourself. Got it memorized?"

"Yeah, I got it," Roxas answered, grinning at his friend.

Axel walked out of the dining room, waving over his shoulder. "I'll be seeing you guys!" He disappeared from their sight, with the sound of the opening and closing of the front door.

"I better go too," Kairi announced. "It's getting kind of late."

"I'll walk you home," Sora offered.

"See you soon, Roxas," Kairi said, waving goodbye.

The two of them left, leaving Roxas alone in the house. He went upstairs into his room and collapsed into his bed. He felt exhausted, but a little bit better. But now, what should he do?

"Follow my heart, huh?"

--

Roxas was up the station clocktower again. In his hands was a book, in his ears were headphones, in his mouth was a popsicle stick, and in his eyes were an emotion that... no one really knew anymore.

It had been a month since Roxas and Naminé had broken up. A month since he had received advice from Sora, Kairi, and Axel. In a sense, everything was fine. He went to his classes, he ate, he slept, and everything. And yet, everything wasn't fine.

Roxas had decided to follow what Kairi had said, to try and win fight for Naminé's heart. Or at least he tried to. He had thought up numerous ways, like writing a simple letter, or just asking her to hang out. But whenever he came close to doing so, he always froze. He always hesitated. Even though he tried to fight it, unwanted thoughts always stopped him.

_She chose to broke up with me, and yet I'm trying to get her back._

_She asked if I understood, I said I did. Isn't this wrong then?_

_She said we would still be friends. Isn't it enough to stay this way?_

But that wasn't the only problem. She wasn't exactly giving him a chance to do anything either. It had been a month, yet Roxas hadn't seen Naminé the whole time, hadn't even talked to her. It made him uneasy for some reason.

Those uneasy thoughts had been confirmed the previous night, when Selphie had invited everyone, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Tidus, Wakka, and Naminé to her house to spend the night. He had thought it would be a nice chance to get to talk to Naminé, but he was wrong.

It was probably the worst night of Roxas' life. Naminé was the last to arrive at Selphie's house. When she came in, she smiled and waved at Roxas. That was their only contact the whole night.

At first, Roxas thought that she was just busy talking with everyone else. But as the hours passed on, he couldn't use that excuse anymore. She wouldn't even look at him, let alone talk to him. Yet she seemed perfectly fine doing so. What made it worse was that he couldn't stop noticing her. He kept on glancing at her, listening a bit to her conversations. It made him feel terrible, and the thing about Roxas, if he felt something, it affected _everything_. He ended up not speaking almost the entire night. He wasn't sulking, he just didn't talk. No one paid much attention though. Roxas was never much of a talker, he was always the one just glad to be there, with a group of friends. But the thing was, Roxas didn't feel that he was there, not really.

Of course, most of it was his fault. If he didn't have that personality of his and could be more outgoing, more talkative, he could have been laughing with the rest of them the whole night. But apparently, he didn't have enough willpower to go against who he really was.

He wanted so much to just talk to Naminé. He didn't care about what he would say. Hell, if he could say something, even if it was something stupid like 'lemon custard', he would do it, and just hope that she would reply. But again, he always faltered.

_Was she angry?_

_Did I do something wrong?_

Such thoughts robbed him of courage he should have had. Every attempt he made ended up with him just looking away, feeling the sting at the corner of his eyes and an ache in his chest.

The entire night came and went without them exchanging a single word. Roxas left Selphie's house at six in the morning, when everyone was asleep, only telling Sora, just in case he might overreact and call the police. He knew he was a coward. He just didn't want to face a morning like that night.

And there he was now, on the station clocktower. Roxas was reflecting on everything that had happend the past month, and the times before that.

Roxas laughed bitterly. He was definitely a wreck.

Since he and Naminé had broken up, not a day has gone by that he didn't think of her. Whenever it rained, he wondered if she had forgotten her umbrella. When midterms came, he wondered if she had studied well. Whenever he saw a couple holding hands or hugging, he remembered (with a blush) that they too had been that intimate once. In fact, whenever he passed by the wishing fountain of the university, he still threw in a coin, wishing for Naminé's well being. He sighed at the thought. Old habits do die hard. He would probably say that he wanted to forget, but he knew he didn't, for he still treasured every memory of her. It was strange, being tormented by the very thing you treasure.

His personality had changed somewhat as well, or to be more specific, it became worse than it usually was. Before he met Naminé, he was already a seclusive person. He didn't reject company, but he didn't look for it either. He could honestly say he didn't like himself back then. But when he became friends with Naminé, whenever he was with her, he felt different. He almost felt like he could choose who he wanted to be, that he was so comfortable around her that he could just do things he usually wouldn't do if he wanted. He felt that by being with her, he was more like himself than he could ever be. But most of all, he felt that Naminé saw something in him that was worth knowing, worth befriending. Because of that, he actually started to like who he was. But all that was gone now. He was back to who he used to be. And he hated it.

He had also realized something, or rather, was reminded of something he knew of unconsciously. Naminé had been such a large part of his life, while it seems he didn't seem to be much in hers. When he thought on it, the only friends Roxas had made on his own were Sora (they were twins, hard not to be friends) Axel, and Naminé. Naminé had been the one to open him up, be more sociable to others, actually live a little. In fact, most of his friends, he had met through her. He remembered how much time he spent, just being at her side. That was why his life felt so different now that she wasn't in it anymore. And why, even though Roxas hated to assume things (but he supposed he knew her enough to do so), he thought her life seemed fine without him.

_We have no part in each other's life anymore. Are we even friends?_

He remembered the question she had asked when they last talked. He supposed that when Naminé had asked him whether they were still friends, she was just asking if he was angry at her, that she was just checking if there was someone who treating her as an enemy. He sighed. It was definitely a depressing thought.

Roxas didn't know what to do anymore. He felt like he wished that they had fought, so that instead of these feelings, he could just be angry at her. He wished he could be angry at her, hate her, so that he could focus himself on forgetting everything about her. But he couldn't. Even if he tried, he could never hate her.

_It isn't fair_, he thought. Why did they have to break up in the first place? Why wasn't he able to do anything to stop it? Why does he still think about her, even though they have nothing to do with each other anymore? Why does he still care about her, even though it pains him to do so? Why couldn't he have enough courage to keep their friendship? Why is she able to turn his world upside-down like this?

He felt so emo, something he definitely didn't like. He put a hand to his forehead. Too much thinking hurts, especially when it doesn't go anywhere. Hearing footsteps coming up the clocktower, he turned. Emerging from the stairwell, he saw Sora and Axel.

"What are you guys doing here?" Roxas asked.

"Just making sure you don't jump from up here," Axel joked.

Roxas smiled weakly. "The thought crossed my mind, but I felt sorry for who one cleaning up the mess."

The two sat on either side of him, probably to hold him back in case he did decide to jump.

"You okay?" Sora asked.

"Nah, not really."

"Yeah, I figured," Axel commented. He pulled at the book in Roxas' hands and took a look at the popsicle sticks littered around. "Is this what you do here? Be a nerd and pig out on ice cream?"

"Sort of," Roxas somehow laughed. "It helps me get away... from everything..."

The three of them sighed at the same time. All of them thought that the situation was hopeless.

"What now?" Sora asked.

Axel shot a fist in the air. "Isn't that obvious? Just forget about her already."

"Axel, let Roxas decide."

Roxas sighed again. He's been doing that a lot recently. "But I don't know what to do..."

"That's why I said--"

"Axel, be quiet," Sora reprimanded. "Let me ask you something: Do you still love her?"

Roxas stared at Sora. Yes, he remembered accepting that fact. He had even told her those words, and he had received them as well. But it felt like a lifetime ago.

"Of course he doesn't!"

"Axel!"

"Okay, shutting up..."

Sora turned to Roxas again. "Do you?"

Roxas looked away with downcast eyes. "I don't know..."

"See! I told--"

"It doesn't mean anything yet Axel, jeez!" Sora shouted. He recomposed himself and turned once more to Roxas. "Do you hate her?"

Axel looked like he was about to answer for Roxas again, but Sora silenced him with a glare.

"...No," Roxas answered.

"Do you feel bitter about what happened?"

"A little, yeah..."

"But it doesn't mean you hate her?"

"I said no already."

"Do you still care for her?"

"...Yes."

"Do you still worry about her?"

"Yes."

"Do you miss her?"

"Yes."

"Do you still consider her an important person?"

"...Yeah." Roxas sighed. "A very important person."

"So, can I ask you again? Do you love her?"

Roxas thought hard, focusing on his feelings for her. The one he couldn't hate, the one he cared about, the one who changed so much about him, the one who could turn his world into either heaven or hell, the one he considered as possibly the most important person in his life.

"Yeah..." Roxas answered. "I still love her..."

Axel sighed in exasperation. "You sure? This might be one of those things like, you know, smells like an orange, looks like an orange, tastes like an orange, but its an apple."

Roxas raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Wha-?"

"I dunno, I think I heard it somewhere," Axel shrugged. "But what I'm asking is: are you sure?"

Roxas nodded, sure of himself.

Axel sighed again. "You're such a love-sick moron." He raised his hands in defeat. "Okay, okay, if you say so. Then I guess we should do something, huh?"

Roxas almost laughed. He had been trying to figure that out for a month and he still had nothing. "I don't know. Right now, I just want to be her friend again."

Sora spoke up, "But aren't you guys--"

"We aren't friends, Sora," Roxas interrupted. "Not how we are right now..."

"Then that's what we do first!" Sora said. "Make you two friends again! Start over from scratch!"

"Sora, I'm okay with starting over and all, but if you didn't notice the last night, I can't even talk to her."

"Then write a letter or something," Axel suggested lazily. "As long as it's something, right?"

Roxas suddenly remembered what he said to Naminé: _No matter what, I'll always do everything I can to win your heart._

He smiled. For now, he'll change 'win' with 'be part of'. Right now, he wasn't looking to be her boyfriend again. Just friends. That's all he wanted at the moment.

"Yeah, as long as it's something," Roxas agreed. "And if I start to freeze again-"

"-we'll be right here to kick your ass until you move again," Axel finished.

"Yeah, I thought so."

The three of them remained silent, watching the twilit sky.

"Roxas, you know that even if you pull off your part, it still might not work out, don't you?" Sora asked.

Roxas smiled softly. "Yeah, I know."

He fully realized this possibility. That even if he did everything he could have done and more, he and Naminé might not be friends again, ever. He knew this and he accepted it. Because he knew that the best and only thing he could do was recover the broken fragments and put them together, hoping to make the outcome as good as it could be.

But despite knowing this, he did not dwell on it. His wish was to be her friend again, and so he would work toward that goal. That was all there is to it in his eyes.

"Well, now that we're done, let's get out of here," Axel said. "You know, before Roxas here changes his mind about jumping."

"Yeah, I'll change it to pushing you off instead," Roxas smirked.

"Ooh, scary!" Axel ran off, going down the stairwell as fast as he could.

As the twins chased Axel down the tower, Roxas could feel himself really smiling. Maybe, as long as did everything he could, even if it wouldn't turn out as expected, things would be alright. And though it might not be what he really wanted, maybe it's all he really needed.

* * *

A/N: Wow, longest oneshot for me. Probably forever too, haha. I guess the story's a bit hard to follow, but these thoughts of mine are hard to unjumble. This is the best I could do with it. I really like how the friendship moments turned out though.

I dunno, I guess this is my dose of reality for people. Even though I really love those super fluffy and cute romance fics, not all relationships work out. I know, this is fiction too, but still, it's what I have to say. Oh, and please don't ask me to write a second part resolving whether or not they get back together again or what. This is a story I don't write alone, so I can't really put an absolute resolution by myself. Besides, the resolution isn't what the fic is about anyway. Plz review!


End file.
